


[Podfic] Totally Innocent

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barely Legal, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:30:41] | Podfic of tsukinofaerii's fic <i><strong>Totally Innocent</strong></i>.</p><p>It's Stiles' eighteenth birthday, and he has plans to celebrate it in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Totally Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Totally Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755384) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



  
  

**☠ CHOOSE YOUR COVER ☠**

  
**  
**Download:[ **MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051805.zip) [28.4MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051806.zip) [15.4MB]

Length: 30:41

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to tsukinofaerii for having a Transformative Works Policy and major gratitude for writing such a fucking sexy fic that I'm absolutely obsessed with. :D:D:D This is my new OT3 crack ship and I just can't get enough!
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
